


Con Heir

by flemern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern
Summary: о невыносимой легкости посмертья, вождении самолетов и потерянном Вегасе





	

**Author's Note:**

> целиком и полностью посвящается Гало и совсем чуть-чуть — штату Невада

_и стрелок преследовал его_  
В отвороты джинсов забился песок.  
— Ну и медиум, — Вриска оценивающе посмотрела на горизонт. — Отстой какой-то.  
Таврос промолчал. Чужая воля уже не мешала его собственным мыслям, он шёл вслед за Вриской вполне добровольно — не всё ли равно, куда идти. Страна Песка и Зефира самому Тавросу тоже казалась скучной. Тихо, жарко и пусто — спокойно.  
Сколько времени они бредут вот так?  
Существует ли время вообще?  
_с нелинейной, несубъективной точки зрения, оно похоже на большой шар_  
— Тут даже скорпионы не водятся! И фаланги, — с детским сожалением произнесла Вриска. Скорпионов и фаланг правда не было видно.  
«Это же мой медиум», — подумал Таврос. — «Я скорпионов не люблю, а кто такие фаланги — не знаю вообще».  
Но вслух не сказал ничего.

— С ума сойти! — кричала Вриска, нелепо размахивая руками. Даже без синих прозрачных крыльев она была похожа на фею, на Вриску-бога, предельный уровень, высший пилотаж. Интересно, куда теперь подевались крылья, подумал Таврос.  
На горизонте почти от края до края чернела высокая полоса свалки, рукотворные горы: покрышки, баллоны, остовы диковинных механизмов и вроде бы обычных машин, стёкла, сиденья и железные бочки. Вриска во всём этом разглядела что-то ценное и значимое, и носилась между горами металла с энтузиазмом и скоростью баллистической ракеты.  
— Карсон-сити... Нет, аэропорт Лернер... — благоговейно прошептала она, остановившись на секунду.  
Таврос подумал, что это какое-то заклинание. Сел на горячий песок и стал ждать, что за ним последует. Ничего не случилось. Вриска покрутилась около проржавевшего самосвала и, откинув длинные волосы назад, чтобы не мешали, полезла вверх по покрышкам.  
— О-о, бульдозер Ларкина!  
Таврос ничего не понимал и подумал, что, может быть, Вриска наконец сошла с ума окончательно. Как Гамзи. Только теперь Вриска. А когда сойдёт с ума он, Таврос, он превратится в Руфио, самоуверенное альтер-эго, и всем им задаст...  
_слова Тайлера срываются с моих губ, а ведь когда-то я был таким славным малым_  
Пока что Таврос не сходил даже с насиженного места, не то что с ума.  
Вриска куда-то пропала из поля зрения.  


В заброшенном кафе пахло нагретыми солнцем досками и машинным маслом. В углу стоял жуткий музыкальный автомат — середина была выломана, и из дыры торчали цветные провода. Рядом с ним приткнулось почему-то и старое пианино с потёртой крышкой. На всём, кроме крышки пианино, лежал толстый слой пыли. Вриска смахнула пыль с барной стойки и забралась на неё. За выбитым окном кафе было видно взлётную полосу, наполовину занесённую песком, мусорные вершины и Тавроса, который вёл, очевидно, светскую беседу с перекати-полем. Вриска резко обернулась — за дверью, ведущей в подсобку, что-то грохнуло.  
А потом дверь открылась, и в проёме возник Джон Эгберт. В том самом нелепом костюме, зелёном, — он так не нравился Вриске. У Джона были пустые, неживые глаза, которые казались огромными за стёклами очков. Вриска вспомнила его настоящий взгляд — умный и напряжённый, он всегда не вязался с неловкой эгбертовской улыбкой.  
— Привет! — улыбнулась Вриска. — Где встретились, а?  
— Привет, Вриска, — дружелюбно отозвался мёртвый Джон.  
Он сонно потянулся, стащил с себя пиджак, в котором должно было быть невыносимо жарко даже привидению, и завязал его на талии, как куртку.  
— Я пианино настроил, — внезапно похвастался он. — Хочешь, сыграю?  
_для Билли моей, прощай, соловей_  
Вриска пожала плечами.  
Этот Джон был так не похож на себя. Он мог не быть всё время смешным — Вриска допускала такую возможность, но что-то... что-то было не так. Этот Джон, он был  
(обречён)  
какой-то хрупкий.

— Вот! — Эгберт аккуратно закрыл крышку пианино и подвинул свой трёхногий табурет поближе к Вриске.  
— Хочешь, пойдём пройдёмся? Не уверен, что отсюда можно дойти до Лас-Вегаса, но попробовать-то стоит. Я так и не разобрался, мой это сон или чей-то ещё. Кажется, я им не управляю. Может, твой?  
Вриска помотала головой.  
— Не зна-а-аю. Я сначала думала, что всё это снится тому придурку, с которым мы сюда пришли, но раз тут ты и аэропорт Лернер, придурок явно ни при чём.  
Джон вздохнул и вдруг ответил на не заданный Врискин вопрос.  
— Мы с Кейси поискали Кэмерона По, но здесь ни души. Вообще никого.  
— Кейси? Это которая... Кейси?  
— Ну-у, в общем-то да. Это моя дочь-саламандра. Она у меня с собой.  
Вриска решила не уточнять. Всё-таки она не очень много знала о людях, а от Джона вообще можно всего ожидать. Как, на самом деле, от самой Вриски. Она легко спрыгнула с барной стойки, подошла к Джону и не обняла, а скорее повисла на нём. Джон охнул и сполз с табурета. Так они и сидели на полу: Вриска, вцепившись в плечи Джона, и Джон — недоумевая и ободряюще похлопывая Вриску по спине.

— Ты мне поможешь, — сказала Вриска Джону в самое ухо. Джон перестал нервно дёргать рукой и решительно положил её на Вриску — куда-то в район талии.  
— Правда же? Давай отсюда сбежим. Мне надоело быть мёртвой.  
_кто-нибудь там, наверху, хорошо ко мне относится?_  
— Отсюда непросто уйти, — ответил Джон.  
Вриска отодвинулась от него. Некоторое время они сидели молча — Джон думал, что Вриска обиделась, а Вриска глядела в пустой дверной проём на то, как Таврос медленно бредёт в их сторону по запылённому, потрескавшемуся асфальту. Нагретый воздух на горизонте превращался в зеркальные полосы, на которые было больно смотреть.  
— Но мы можем попробовать улететь.

С-123 «Джейлбёрд» лежал, зарывшись носом в землю, прямо перед огромной бочкой с надписью «ОГНЕОПАСНО: ПРОПАН». Вриска залезла внутрь, распугав пригревшихся на ржавой двери ящерок. Салон самолёта был точно такой, как в кино — кругом решётки, цепи, крепежи на каждом кресле и тревожные кнопки возле дверей.  
_банда Мэнсона по сравнению с ним — армия спасения_  
Вриска воровато огляделась, зажмурилась от удовольствия и тихо похлопала в ладоши. Снаружи послышались голоса — Таврос знакомился с Джоном.  
Кто-то из них смеялся, тихо и сдержанно, как ветряной колокольчик.

— Из нас троих вы двое — герои Дыха-а-ания, — Вриска чувствовала себя то Сайрусом Вирусом, то Кэмероном По, сама с собой играла в ролочку и пыталась распоряжаться. Джон узнавал цитаты и жесты, и поэтому не обижался, а Таврос к приказным интонациям Вриски привык, и поэтому не обижался тоже. Они сидели в кабине — Джон в кресле первого пилота, а тролли — в кресле второго. Каждый с выражением абсолютного понимания на лице пытался решить, какую именно кнопку нужно нажать, чтобы двигатели запустились.  
— Вообще летать легко, — неуверенно протянул Джон. — С джетпаком я научился управляться в шесть секунд. Ну, вы тоже себе всего наалхимичили, что я вам буду рассказывать...  
Таврос приподнялся с места и щёлкнул двумя включателями у себя над головой. С-123 дрогнул и загудел по нарастающей, всё громче и громче. Джон с Вриской вытаращили на Тавроса одинаковые пустые глаза.  
— Угадал просто, — пожал плечами Таврос. — А если бы не, то какая разница. Всё равно мы мёртвые. Спешить некуда. Наверное.  
_йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома_  
— А ручка механизма шасси располагается справа от центрального пульта, выше левого колена второго пилота, — вдруг сказал Джон.  
Вриска посмотрела на свои колени и спросила ядовито:  
— Тебя тоже внезапно озарило?  
— Нет, это вот тут написано.  
Джон держал в руках толстую пачку выцветших листов. Ламинирование с них сыпалось неприятной крошкой, но никто не обращал на неё внимания — три головы почти сомкнулись над инструкцией по вождению самолёта для пассажиров, которые оказались в чрезвычайной (беспилотной) ситуации.  
Буквы были очень бледными, голубыми (как в бабулиных письмах, подумал Джон), но складывались в понятные и простые слова.

— Если вы летите в гражда-а-анском самолёте, — читала Вриска, — придерживайтесь скорости 200 узлов. А мы ведь на военном самолёте летим, Джон, да-а?  
— Отож, — восторженно отозвался Джон. Он определял, не клюёт ли самолёт носом. Если земля и небо в равных долях перед глазами, то нет. Когда они взлетали, Джон почти не нервничал — принцип управления у самолёта оказался совсем приставочный. Вниз — штурвал от себя, вверх — на себя. Смотреть на миллион кнопок на панели все равно было страшновато.  
— Если вы летите на секретном военном самолёте и не знаете, как им управлять, то это значит, что вы преступник, террорист и заслуживаете высшей меры наказания — разбиться в лепёшку в центре сраной пустыни. Просим вас прекратить дальнейшее ознакомление с инструкцией. Желаем приятного полёта, спасибо, что выбрали нашу авиакомпа-а-анию.  
Джон фыркнул в кулак.  
Вриска положила на приборную панель ноги в пыльных красных кедах. Таврос сидел за креслом Джона и равнодушно глядел на горизонт. Внизу по песку неслись стада белых лошадей.  
— Взлёт — есть, выравнивание борта — есть, теперь надо связаться с диспетчером! — Вриска потянулась к наушникам, расправила микрофон и надела их на себя. Из-за рогов и несоразмерности наушники норовили сползти, и Вриске пришлось держать их руками.  
— Башня, говорит борт С-123... а, блин. Не работает.  
— Там рядом с тобой кнопка, на штурвале. Нажми и говори, потом отпусти и слушай.  
Вриска недовольно покосилась на Джона. Она не любила, когда ей помогали... но она же сама попросила его?..  
— Башня, борт С-123 на связи, — проорала Вриска в микрофон и отпустила радиокнопку на штурвале. В наушниках было слышно только отдалённое шипение, и когда Вриска уже собралась снять их (что она вообще надеялась услышать?), сквозь помехи до неё донёсся тихий голос, явно принадлежащий девочке. Голос не говорил, он пел:  
— Весь мир в его руках, весь мир в его руках, весь мир в его руках, и он уже здесь, он уже здесь... У-у-у-у! У-у-у!  
Девочка где-то там, далеко, заплакала.  
_вам осталось жить семь дней_  
Вриска вдавила кнопку кулаком и громко, испуганно заговорила в микрофон:  
— Эй! Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? Как тебя зовут?  
Девочкин голос сменился чьим-то тяжёлым дыханием и далёким писком морзянки. Вриска знала морзянку. Впрочем, этот сигнал много кто знал.  
Она снова ударила по кнопке.  
— Борт С-123 на связи, как слышно? Мы приняли сигнал о помощи, сообщите, где вы находитесь!  
Вриска уже не задумывалась над тем, чью роль она играет — и играет ли.  
_Достоевский так сказал, когда сам отсидел_  
Джон и Таврос беспокойно переглядывались и пожимали плечами.  
В наушниках было тихо.

— Мне кажется, у нас кончается топливо, — робко заметил Таврос.  
— Садимся, — скомандовала Вриска.  
Джон неуверенно поёрзал в своём кресле и возразил:  
— Не, мы ещё минут двадцать спокойно лететь можем после того, как индикатор топлива погаснет, я видел в одном фильме...  
— Ага, а потом мы нахрен упадём, умник!  
Вриска и Джон начали неравную борьбу за кресло первого пилота, а Таврос подумал, что ему всё равно, посадят они самолёт или уронят.  
_двум смертям не бывать_

Толстые железные бока «Джейлбёрд» снесли старую неоновую вывеску огромного рок-кафе. Джон внутренне ликовал, стараясь не заорать от восторга, который распирал его, как гелий воздушный шарик.  
— Ву-уу-хуу! — кричала Вриска, впиваясь в подлокотник кресла и в руку Тавроса ногтями.  
Таврос смеялся.  
_и живые позавидовали мёртвым_  
Шасси борта С-123 коснулись асфальта, самолёт мелко затрясся, как собака, которая вылезает из воды.  
— Нам надо сбросить скорость! — крикнула Вриска Джону.  
— Я пытаюсь! — он пытался, но штурвал вдруг стал тяжёлый и практически не двигался с места.  
«Джейлбёрд» бешено неслась по воображаемому федеральному шоссе номер 15, такому, каким его помнил Джон.  
Джон помнил его очень плохо, только по фильму. Вдоль дороги стояли несколько высоток, до крыши украшенных сияющими буквами, пальмами и неоновыми бокалами с неоновыми оливками на дне, а на трассе, уходящей в песок, собралась целая армия пожарных машин. Самолёт замер метрах в десяти от их скопления.  
— Добро пожаловать в Лас-Вегас! Ну, в какой уж тут есть, — выдохнул Джон.  
— Ва-а-ау, — сказал Таврос.  
А Вриска молча смотрела на огни пожарных мигалок и яркие лампочки вывесок и думала, что этот гигантский сон, в котором они с Тавросом так долго болтаются — не её и не Тавроса, а Джона, точно Джона.  
Таврос вообще не смотрел «Воздушную тюрьму».  
А во сне Вриски обязательно был бы Кэмерон По.

Таврос замер перед «одноруким бандитом». Игровой автомат не работал, «бандит» был мёртв, как всё в этом сне, как Джон и Вриска. Таврос пошарил рукой в щели автомата и нашёл там два блестящих жетона и старую мятную конфетку в прозрачной обёртке. Лас-Вегас был пуст, так же, как аэропорт Лернер. Таврос уже знал, что это названия, а не бред безумной Вриски, и с праздным любопытством бродил по фойе казино, из которых, по словам Джона, состоял весь Лас-Вегас. Тут всё было немножко сказочное, золотое и пыльное, Таврос бесшумно ступал по красному ковролину и чуть не врезался в девочку в красном — совсем как ковролин — платье.  
— Привет, — улыбнулась Тавросу живая Арадия Мегидо.  
_моё настоящее имя — не Смит_  
— Привет, э-э, Арадия. Что ты тут делаешь?  
— То же, что и все. Сон вижу! Прогуляемся?  
Таврос неуверенно взял Арадию за руку и они пошли дальше вместе — вдоль витрин с одной стороны и шоссе — с другой.  
Таврос заметил, как изменился пейзаж — небо потемнело, во сне как будто собиралась наступить ночь.

— Мне тут не нравится! — крикнула Вриска. Ей не хотелось отходить далеко от «Джейлбёрд». Джон подошёл к одной из пожарных машин, поднял что-то с земли и помахал Вриске рукой.  
— У Кейси уже есть один, — сказал Джон подошедшей Вриске. — Хочешь, забери этого себе. Вот. Бери. Они меня прямо преследуют, ха-ха.  
Вриска зачарованно глядела на грязного, потрёпанного зайку. И — так же — на Джона. С Джоном происходило что-то странное: он уронил зайца, зажмурился и сжал кулаки, как будто собрался прыгать в воду.  
_как мне жить без тебя_  
Потом он открыл глаза — и поцеловал Вриску, совсем коротко.  
Вриска вспомнила, как трость Терези прошила ей грудь, раз — и всё.  
_не повезло, сэр, «глаза змеи»_  
Вриска подняла плюшевого зайца, стараясь не смотреть на замершего Джона, и сказала:  
— Ты мне обещал, что мы улетим отсюда. У нас топливо кончилось, а мы край сна так и не увидели. Что делать будем, а-а?  
Джон засунул руки в карманы и внимательно изучил носки своих ботинок. Он думал. Мысли мёртвого Эгберта Вриске не надо было даже трудиться читать — они все отражались у него на лице, невольная улыбка всегда выдавала гордость за себя и свою очередную идею.  
— Джон?  
— Пожарные машины. Все мигалки горят — в них есть бензин. Мы можем попробовать...  
_иногда тигр не брезгует едой кролика_  
Вриска дёрнула Джона за рукав, кивнула головой в сторону машин. Её длинные чёрные волосы трепал ветер.  
— Только это будет долго и трудно. Я всё-таки не Николас Кейдж.  
— Ничего страшного, — Вриске, тянущей за собой, было сложно сопротивляться. Сила, приложенная к материальной точке, второй закон Ньютона. — Ничего страшного, я тебе помогу.

— Эй, вы, подождите меня! — Таврос бежал к самолёту по пустому шоссе. «Джейлбёрд» неуклюже, как старая пустынная птица, разворачивался. Внутри салона гремели цепи, приваренные к подлокотникам.  
— Мы думали, мы тебя так достали, что ты ушёл куда-то и умер там второй раз! Или ожил! — Вриску было едва слышно за шумом двигателей, но она (Таврос не верил глазам) высовывалась из двери и протягивала ему руку.  
— Прыгай, Пупа!  
И Таврос прыгнул, крепко схватил Вриску за руки. Она захлопнула за ним дверь, а Джон в кабине пилота опасливо посмотрел на датчики топлива и начал разгоняться.

Они решили лететь вверх — Вриска сказала, что где-то за темнеющим небом должна быть кромка сонного пузыря, край, за который обязательно надо попасть.  
— И мы что, оживём? — недоверчиво спросил Таврос.  
— Нет, идиот, — Вриска сидела в кресле второго пилота с грязным плюшевым зайцем на коленях. — Но мы сможем найти живых и поговорить с ними. Узнать, как идут дела и вообще.  
— Я говорил с, э-э, живой Арадией, — похвастался Таврос. — Она сказала мне, что всё у нас будет нормально. То есть даже хорошо. Я не понял её, если честно.  
— Я её никогда не понимала, — зло откликнулась Вриска и притворилась, что ей не интересен разговор про Арадию.

— Ты знаешь, — крикнул Вриске Джон, прижимая к груди штурвал, как будто он был ему дороже всего на свете, — с тобой опасно иметь дело!  
Самолёт не трясся — он грохотал, как мусоровоз, набитый консервными банками. Таврос думал, что бояться ему нечего, и смотрел на небо — лицо, отражённое в оконном стекле, было серым и застывшим, как маска. Таврос отвернулся от окна.  
— Зна-а-аю! — ответила Вриска, обеими руками прижимая к голове наушники. В них тонкий голос пел песню о ком-то, у кого в руках весь мир. Песня то обрывалась рыданиями, то начиналась снова, и девочка, которая её пела, ни разу не ответила Вриске. Вриска решила, что это запись — или что девочка её просто не слышит. Самолёт-память, радио-память, они не обязаны работать как следует.  
— Вот это грохот сейчас был — это у нас крыло отвалилось? — бодрым голосом поинтересовался Джон. Борт С-123 летел по небу, как метеорит, только пока что всё-таки вверх, а не вниз.  
— Нет, крыло на месте, — отрапортовал Таврос.  
— Клёво!  
По глазам вдруг ударил яркий голубой свет — «Джейлбёрд» приближалась к оболочке сонного пузыря. Вриска вскинула кулак в победном жесте. Джон судорожно вцепился в штурвал, едва не выпустив его из рук.  
— Давай, Эгберт! — завопили тролли, кажется, оба разом.  
Проржавевшее, чудом державшееся всю дорогу правое крыло «Джейлбёрд» с похоронным скрежетом отвалилось. Самолёт ухнул вниз, Джон взвизгнул, как девчонка, Вриска упала с кресла, а Таврос больно ударился головой о потолок кабины.  
— Парашюты! — закричал мёртвый Джон мёртвым Тавросу и Вриске, размахивая руками и изображая таким образом то ли момент раскрытия этого самого парашюта, то ли атомный взрыв.  
Вриска подумала, что она сейчас разрыдается. 

— Пупа, да прыгай уже что ли!  
Таврос стоял у открытой двери, плакал от ветра, который дул ему в лицо и смотрел на жёлтый песок. Песок приближался. За спиной Тавроса Вриска грязно выругалась и с силой толкнула его. С криком он полетел вниз, и через несколько секунд над ним раскрылся круглый белый купол. Купол медленно заскользил, подчиняясь сонной розе ветров.  
— Ненавижу так делать, — в сердцах воскликнула Вриска, затягивая на себе лямки парашюта. — Но он меня вынуждает всё время! Давай, ты следующий!  
И Вриска шагнула за дверь.  
Некоторое время она падала и не хотела раскрываться: в стремительно несущейся навстречу земле было столько опасной красоты! И потом, она ведь уже и так мёртвая. Она не может сделаться мертвее.  
Парашют раскрылся за её спиной, шурша, как гигантские крылья. Вриску больно дёрнуло вверх, а потом плавно и как-то слишком скоро опустило на землю. Она вывернулась из лямок и тросов и побежала по песку. Таврос был далеко, он помахал Вриске рукой. Она махнула ему в ответ и в панике посмотрела вверх.  
Джона нигде не было. Ни вверху. Ни внизу. Вообще нигде. Пропал и «Джейлбёрд».

Джон добежал до кабины и схватил плюшевого зайца, который так и остался валяться в кресле второго пилота.  
_положи зайку обратно в коробку_  
Вот, теперь можно было прыгать. Вриска с Тавросом наверняка уже на земле — или где-то рядом с ней.  
Самолёт тряхнуло, и Джон упал, больно ударившись лбом об пол кабины. Когда он смог подняться, он увидел перед собой голубое сияние — от края до края стекла. «Джейлбёрд» набирала высоту, летела на одном крыле и остатках машинного топлива, её толкали вверх потоки воздуха. Нос самолёта пропорол оболочку сонного пузыря, Джону пришлось зажмурить глаза — короткий миг всё искрилось, как вывески потерянного в памяти Вегаса, а потом вокруг наступила чернота.  
_чем выше летает чайка — тем больше она видит_  
Джон помедлил пару секунд, а потом сел в кресло пилота и взял в руки штурвал.  
— Башня, — вслух спросил Джон, — где теперь я, борт С-123?  
Небо за стеклом посветлело и Джон увидел внизу скалы, немного похожие на Большой Каньон. Он летел над чьим-то медиумом, то есть снова в чьей-то памяти. Мёртвые обитают только в памяти, им нельзя попадать в Дальнее Кольцо. Выскочишь из одного сонного пузыря — сразу попадёшь в другой.  
Джон вздохнул и достал из-за кресла инструкцию по аварийной посадке.

— Таврос, ты его видел вообще? Где они? Почему самолёт не упал? — Вриска незаметно вытирала кулаком подступающие к глазам слёзы.  
Таврос молчал и не знал, что ему сделать — обнять Вриску, ударить её или уйти. Он остался на месте. Вриска болезненно сглотнула и бросила:  
— Пойдём.  
И Таврос пошёл за ней. Он думал, может быть, им где-нибудь опять встретится дружелюбная живая Арадия. Джона Эгберта Таврос видеть не хотел. А вот Вриска хотела. Она ходила вокруг парашюта Тавроса, распластанного на жёлтом песке и смотрела в небо, надеясь, что там появится белое пятно — третий парашют. Или чёрный, дымящийся след «Джейлбёрд».  
_совершенная скорость — это когда просто оказываешься там, куда собираешься направиться_  
— Э-э, мы что, ну-у, так и будем туда-обратно ходить? — осторожно поинтересовался Таврос. — Я не против, я просто спросить. Вриска ничего не ответила. Она лежала на парашюте и смотрела в небо.  
— Нет, — наконец сказала она. — Он, наверное, всё-таки улетел отсюда. На джетпаке или ещё как-то. Пчу-у!

В этом медиуме был, кажется, вечный закат. Иногда сквозь облака становились заметны лиловые очертания материков и указания направлений — небо из Врискиной памяти. Карта сокровищ прямо над головой.  
— А потом машина упала и разбилась вдребезги. И Ларкин такой смотрит на всех невозмутимо, типа, я тут ни при чём, ребят, машина, какая машина?..  
Таврос засмеялся. Вриска пересказывала ему «Воздушную тюрьму» — на Альтернии этот пересказ наверняка считался бы названием фильма.  
Где-то далеко мёртвый  
(обречённый)  
Джон выбрался из разбитой «Джейлбёрд», поправил очки, сползшие на кончик носа, и огляделся.

Джона бесило всё. Абсолютно всё. Он решил, что с него хватит дурацких приключений. Хватит безумных троллей, хватит этих друзей, которые где-то неизвестно где и наверняка по нему даже не скучают (они же есть друг у друга, зачем им ещё и Джон какой-то!), хватит дурацких снов, в которых никакого отдыха, а сплошные опасности.  
Хватит.  
Джон брёл по пустыне куда глаза глядят, вперёд, лишь бы куда-то пойти.  
— Ну и пожалуйста, — непонятно к кому обращался он, вколачивая пятки в песок. — Ну и проваливайте все куда хотите. И ты, дёрьмовая ты птица, проваливай, и забирай с собой свои дерьмовые записки — и фильм этот дерьмовый не забудь, пусть напоминает обо мне зимними вечерами!  
Джон вспомнил свой последний разговор с Каркатом, серые буквы и разные применения одного нецензурного глагола, и разозлился ещё больше.  
Хватит, хватит с него.  
Мимо Джона пронеслась тонконогая белая лошадь. Потом ещё одна, и ещё, и ещё. Джон посмотрел на лошадей осуждающе. Лошади смотрели на Джона с любопытством и не понимали, что нарушают сейчас чьё-то личное пространство.  
Ни минуты покоя.

Вриска пнула ногой перекати-поле, сложила руки рупором и позвала:  
— Джо-о-о-он!  
Эхо отозвалось протяжным «о-он» и затихло.  
Таврос тоже покричал, с тем же результатом.  
— Слушай, а может, мы разминулись? Здоровенная же, э-э, пустыня. Ты всё ещё надеешься, что он где-то рядом?  
Вриска пожала плечами. Она никогда не надеялась. Она верила, что ей повезёт.  
— Джо-о-он!  
Эхо сменило тембр — слева от Тавроса с Вриской выросла гряда красных гор.  
— Может, м-м, ну, если ты не против, нам остаться на месте и кричать иногда? А он тогда сам нас найдёт?  
— Не-е-ет, Пупа, — улыбнулась Вриска. — Сидеть на месте — это для лохов. А мы с тобой не лохи, а прожжённые ребята. Можем поотыгрывать, если тебе скучно. Я буду сбежавшей преступницей, а ты охранником-предателем...  
Таврос терпеливо слушал свою квенту, когда заметил на горизонте голубой флаг.  
— Эй, Вриска, смотри...  
— Дослушай сначала, — рассердилась Вриска, а потом сдалась. — Ну, чего тебе?  
Таврос молча ткнул пальцем туда, где жёлтый песок сходился с жёлтым небом.  
Вриска охнула, схватила Тавроса за руку и побежала.  
— Ненормальная ты, — Таврос задыхался, но темпа не сбавлял. Поспевать за Вриской было тяжело. Она снова сложила ладони рупором:  
— Джо-о-о-он! Джо-о-он! Джо-о-он, подожди! Джо-о-он!  
Он был слишком далеко.

Джон шёл и думал, что если бы он попал в пустыню не в игре, а по-настоящему, как герой вестерна, ему пришлось бы убить какую-нибудь из этих лошадей. И есть её. И даже спать в ней, наверное. Джон поёжился — иногда хорошо, что всё вокруг игра, пусть даже в игре можно умереть, но там хотя бы не обязательно спать в мёртвых лошадях.  
Где-то далеко закричала птица. Джону показалось, что она зовёт его по имени, но это были глупости — говорящих птиц в этой игре точно не было ещё. Дэйвспрайт не считался.  
Чёртов грёбаный Дэйвспрайт.  
Джон ускорил шаг.

Таврос от Вриски безнадёжно отстал. Он видел теперь только её фигурку впереди, а потом она скрылась за песчаным наносом. Таврос преодолел страшное, навязчивое желание сесть и полез вверх, увязая в песке.  
Мальчик в синей пижаме шёл по пустыне, а Вриска бежала за ним, и ей не хватало дыхания, чтобы позвать его.  
_как мне жить без тебя_  
Она очень надеялась успеть отдышаться, пока Джон не видит. Чтобы он не понял, что она за ним бежала. Вриска перешла на шаг, бодрый, но всё-таки шаг. Джон вслух кого-то ругал, смотрел себе под ноги и совсем не замечал её.  
— Джон, — севшим голосом позвала Вриска. — Привет, Джон!  
Джон поднял голову и уставился на Вриску — дурацкое выражение лица и умные, пронзительно-синие глаза за стёклами очков.  
Джон был очень сердит, очень удивлён — и жив.


End file.
